Golden Star and a Cherry Blossom
by Lucid-Smile
Summary: Sum Edited. Sakura and Kanako lefted Tomeada after their family dies to another country. Years later, They enrolled to the local private school with new friends. Syaoran and his brother tortured them, what are they in for now? Dragons vs Wolves. gang-fi
1. Begining

**Hello everybody this is a fic that I, xxMeillionaxTruongxx, and a few of me friends are in so don't be all mean I won't actually use the real names but fake Japanese names and real Chinese names k. on with the story summary**

**The summary: Sakura and her twin sister Kanako at the school nerd of tomeadea middle school. Then all of the sudden, 3 girl take these nerd to the ultimate phase in a girls life…………..MAKE OVER! Syaoran and Alex Li are the hottest and coolest yet mean boys that bullied Sakura and Kanako. They move to Vietnam and travel to Taiwan for their make over. They come back to Japan with their new friends to meet Tomoyo after all for of their parents where horribly murdered by a rival gangs call the Blood and the Crips. They meet the boys again and meet Syaoran and Alex again but doesn't really realize it the girls. What every body doesn't know is that it was them. The thing is that all the girls are ex-gang leader in a new gang...**

**""talking**

**''thinking**

**ON with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

RING!

SPASH!

"Hoe!"

"OY!" Loud yells could be heard all over the Kinomoto House hold.

"Ahhh you bakamono."

"Sukube no baka onii-chan!" Two girls one with messy honey-brown hair and angry jade eyes, the other soaked in water ringing her auburn hair and wiping her emerald eyes. A man stood in front of them with black hair and brown eyes he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha still late as always and always slow." The man laugh

"Oh you baka why you..you...you...UGH JUST GET OUT TOUYA!" The first girl chucked a pillow at Touya. They heard his laughter still going down beside the door.

"Come on. Sakura-chan!" The first girl said as she got up. "We're going to be late."

"Coming Kanako." Sakura looked at her clock then gasped. "KANA IT'S 7 30!!!"

"NANI!?!!" They rushed off to get read.

* * *

**School**

Sakura and Kanako skated in a quick fashion. They wore their regular hoodies, baggy jeans, black eye liner, two wigs, blond and black with brown contacts and braces. Everything was going well, most of the people in the school ignored them or just sent them hated looks. Everyday they endure this and soon got used to it. All of a sudden Kanako fell down, Sakura stopped and rolled next to her sister who was slowly getting up, whicning on the impact of the concret and her right elbow.

"You alright?" the younger twin asked, concered.

"Peachy, just peachy." Kanako muttered.

"Watch was you going freak." A boy with black hair and chocolate color eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Sorry is that all you can say you should say 'oh great Master Li I'm so sorry for my fugly face." Alex sighed dreamily. They Kinomoto twins looked at him funny as he dreamt of a place, where many hot girls would keep him company.

"Oh yeah the hell I care." Kanako snapped

"Well you should. I'm a LI, and you should have a god to pray to for your ugly face." Sakura and Kanako left the boy alone as a mob formed around him.

"Jerk" Sakura mummbled, Kanako could only nod.

* * *

**In Class**

During class they stared into space as the teacher blabbed about something till the speaker spoke

"Kinomoto Kanako and Sakura, please report to the office immediately. I repeat Kinomoto Kanako and Sakura please report to the office immediately." When the microphone finish speaking the class whispered something like' oh the Kinomotos going to get it.' Kanako and Sakura went to the principle office. When they got there the saw not only the principle, but a cop too.

"Please take a seat." The principle told them. She dabbed her teary eyes with a tissue, the girls braced themselfs, they ahd a feeling this wasn't going to ge a good student-teacher meeting.

"I have just been informed of some terrible news." The twins held each other's hands tightly as the principle blew her noes before she could continue. "Your brother, mother and father have been in an auto accident, you mother is currently in cir-" A phone rang and the principle picked it up.

"Hello Ms. Callie here -pauseI- see -pause- are you sure -pause- thank you very much." She hung up the phone.

"Now where were we, oh yes that phone call brought more news and sadly it a sad thing. Your whole family is now officially dead you mother had just died in critical condition. Sakura and Kanako eyes widen. It was like the whole world came crashing down on them.

"No……"Kanako whispered. Suddenly, it was like Kanako's heart suddenly begin to pound 10x faster then normal. Their world just gone up in smokes and fall on her soul like hot ashes.

"I'm very sorry Miss Kinomoto. It seems like you must move to Vietnam to meet your cousin. I think you remember her. Zhuong Ran Men. (That's me!) She is coming in one week to pick you two up. We've contacted your tempoary guardian, Yukito Tsukishiro-san." The girls nodded, got up and left. Sakura held back her tears, but couldn't anymore and begin to sob into Kanako's hoodie. Kanako let a few tears while trying to comfort her sister.

* * *

**Back in the Classroom**

When they both calmed down, they walked back to their classroom and acted as if nothing happened. They saw the class all talking and when the saw them they went silent. The girls ignored it, but soon realized that evreyone in the whole school problemly knoes about they're parent's death.

"Hey Kinomoto I heard what happen. I think it was a proposes I think it was SUICIDE. I mean you might be adopted. You can never look like the gorgeous Kinomoto Ayamiya Nadeshiko." A boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes sat beside Sakura spoke to them. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and had his hair gel up.

"You want to watch what you say Mr. Li." Kanako gritted through teeth. She wasn in no mood to be teased. Expcially these diffcult times. The boys didn't notice this and kept on taughting them.

"Oh really, bitch."

"Li-san please. Be quiet. Can't you see we're mourning?" Sakura asked, whimpering. That gave them almost to the point of satfiation.

"Right and who's going to stop us?" Syaoran sneered in their faces. He got a tap on his shoulder., turning he gluped as he saw the teacher.

"Li Syaoran, Li Alex, leave Sakura-chan and Kanako-san alone." Sakura and Kanako stayed silent till school was over. They kept their rage at bay.

* * *

**After School**

Sakura and Kanako waited to be picked up by Touya's friend Yukito. Just then Syaoran and Alex came bye.

"Hey bitch." Alex called. They stayed silent.

"Can't you talk bitches?" Syaoran shouted in Sakura's ears. Alex grabbed Kanako's "hair" (remember I told you they where wearing wigs and contact. And the school doesn't know. They where wigs since they came there so yeah.)

"Yes and so you know I'm not a bitch." Kanako kicked Alex in the stomach and (she forgot that his hand was on her wig) the black wig ripped off her head with him flying a few feet. When Alex got up and realized that her "hair" was in his hand. Alex and Syaoran gasped in shock, seeing short silky slightly dark honey-brown hair, Sakura gasped in horror.

"Kinomoto Ayamiya Yan-Yu Kanako. You had to loose your temper so easily that time. Now our cover is blown."

"Sorry, but that felt so good and I really want to do that since like forever. Beside I was tired of our wigs any ways. So you can now take off your wig and our contacts. Onigei." Sakura sighed. Her twin sis can be such an oddball some times and she is the OLDER one. But she is right she to was tired of the disguises.

"Fine, you win Kanako." Kanako cheered and took off her ugly contacts so everybody could see her beautiful jade eyes. Sakura took of her blond wig and her short auburn hair fell to her shoulder, and she removed her contacts to show emerald eyes. They rubbed their eyes.

"God...I hate contacts." Sakura said while rubbed her eyes, Kanako agreed silently. They totally forgot about the boys that were there. Sakura and Kanako took off the large hoodies. Sakura was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a glittered golden star and Kanako had a rag like thin black loose sleeveless shirt with a white skull and two white bones that made an X be hide the skull. They baggy pants match perfectly on them with the shirt and all. They tied the jackets around their waist. After the staring the Li twins snapped out of the trance.

"What just happened!" Alex getting all freaked out. Kanako and Sakura looked up at them.

"Oh you both still here? At least when we at moving we can get back at you all. Those wigs were so ugly it was perfect to disguises." Kanako said while brushing her hair with a comb from her back pack. She laid it down and charged at Alex. He was unprepared so he went flying into the air when Kanako kicked him and fell. Kanako landed in a perfect 10 score spilt. Sakura smirked. "Not bad after all that training."

A silver convertible came up to the Kinomoto twins. A man with sliver hair and gray eyes with glasses, a Chinese t-shirt and jeans drove it.

"Yukito-kun!" The girls ran and jumped on to the car, they hugged the man who returned it with his own hug. He understood the girls are tyring to act mad and happy since he had extermly good hearing and heard what they said about each other for the last five minutes. Alex got up just in time to see this and join the fuming Syaoran, also fuming himself. 'How dare he, that is our uhh I mean why is someone that cool looking hang around with beau- ah what am I think it not thinking that I'm not thinking that I'm NOT THINKING THAT!' Syaoran screamed mentally.

'I'm so…… not no, no, no, no, no and NO! I'm too cool that is a geek'

'That is a beautiful babe…' a little voice in Alex's head

'I kn-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooo I'm a pervert now!...Wait who are you?'

'It a secret'

'At least I'm not the pervert.'

'I'm part of you, you piece of shit'

'Whatever'

"Hey your going to get ran over if you just stay in the middle of the street like that." Sakura called out, her sweet voice pulled them both out of their trance. The brother watched as sthe girls and Yukito drove off.

"We are in so much deep shit." Syaoran stretched out the words shit. Alex flipped him

"Shut up"

* * *

**Next Day**

The Li boys went to their lockers till they heard gasps and thunks. They turn around to see two beautiful goddesses, no, Angels from heaven, walked their way, and the thunks happen to be fainting boys. The jade and emerald eyes seem to be so……… entwined.

"Hey, Li boys stop staring!" Kanako said annoyed. They snapped out of the trance.

"Like we were gon-"Alex stops as the girls' giggles turned in to laughter of pure amusement.

"What?" all they did was point at their shirts.

"Holy" it was wet with…….drool.. The girls walk away to pack their stuff.

* * *

**Airport of Saigon, Vietnam**

The Kinomoto girls just got their bags as a beautiful girl(damn being conceited oh well my fic live with it) with shoulder length jet-black hair and dark and I mean dark as in really dark oak eyes almost black in a red and white traditional Vietnamese dress with a traditional hat.(ok if you don't know this but all the traditional Vietnamese dresses have a inner white dress with a different short outer dress with openings at the sides and with different decoction)with apple blossoms in soft pink silk embodied in the outer part of the dress. She bowed in the vietnamese / vietnam style.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi Zhuong Ran Men. Your cousin….." She replied softly, her japanese accent a bit off.

* * *

**What ya think I'm Zhuong Ran Men, but mostly under Chisami in this story k**

**My friends, Angela Lu (story** **name: Korin Lu and Rebecca Lee. (Story name: Joyce Lee).**


	2. We're Back

Ok this is the 2nd chappy with me and my friends coming in. k and I'm very happy that my first review came today yeah

Thanks to:

FlowerLover

Chinita92

Lsy

Lyra Sakura

Kawaii-fan

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Chisami-chan, Zhuong Chisami!"(Ok it like this if have a fake Japanese name what about the last name so it Zhuong on Mandarin.) Two girls shouted as they pushed off the bed.

"Waa! What'd you want Joyce, Korin." They look as innocent as possible. Chisami ignores the two and walked into her restroom to change. When they finish the walked downstairs.

Chisami had now golden streaks, she had an off shoulder heaven white shirt with the word "Underestimated" in gold glitter writing with fire spinning around it. She had her hair in a ponytail that is clipped up at the top with her hair a few inches apart. She had on eyeliner that matched perfectly with her dark and yet beautiful complexion.

Joyce had shoulder length (little longer actually) black brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were a brillant golden oak color tha twinkled a bit of gold under certain light.

Korin had shoulder length black hair with baby blue streaks and her eyes were a dark shade of hazelnut. The one thing they all had in common been that they all wore a solid black colored skirt that ended at their mid-thigh. In addition they also had on a white blouse and a clip on dark red tie under their collar. The blazer was dark grey and had a black crest of a shield shape, outlined in red and the letters Y.G.A. on both sides of the shoulders, in gold embroider and red outline. They wore knee high white stockings and black Mary Jane styled shoes.

"Tai Sao Anh Dang thuc thoi day som qua vay?!(Why you wake me up so early.)" Chisami demanded in her native tongue. (This is Vietnamese so don't sue me because I thought is would be good and unique. I'm taking this from my dad, I'm seriously not at all too good in it. I chose Vietnamese too because he doesn't know Cantonese in roman form.)

"Tai vi ban hay ngu day tre qua giong chi Sakura (because you wake up late like Sakura)" Joyce replied

"Nguyen nyuan (Wrong/bad reason)" Chisami grumbled

"Nguyen nhan khong tot. (No, Good reason.)" Korin smirked

"I hate you all." She said in a low voice switching back into Japanese.

"But that means you love us too." Joyce and Korin said sweetly doing the same. Chisami sighed, they are always impossible. Suddenly, smelled something coffee, they remember they're hunger and quickly rushed to the kitchen, down the stair case and ……….WAM! They had knock into another girl with waist length raven-violet hair with curls in the ends. She had amethyst eyes that is for now in rage as she pointed at her spilled coffee. She wore the same uniform as they did

"Ow, you know that freaking hurts! I really need to hurt you guys now!" the girl said coldly. The three girls giggled nervously hiding behind Chisami.

"Oh, yeah some friends you are!" she murmured.

"Chisami….." the girl got closer. Chisami sighed and put her arm around Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan do you remember the-" She whispered the last part. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widen and blushed.

"H-h-h-how y-y-you fine-" Chisami winked at her.

"It. A. Secret." She winked again. Joyce suddenly remembered something. She quickly rushed to the huge kitchen and slide across the floor as she ducked under a table, and grab and apron. She quickly put it on and tied it on her back while facing everyone.

"I just remember! It my turn to make breakfast!" Everyone, but Joyce who was to busy working like a mad women, stared at the speed she was going at, it seemed like she had five arms.

"Hahaha that umm Joyce for you. All brains but-" Tomoyo stopped hear someone finish for her.

"But always so forgetful." A voice said.

"Oh. Ohayo Kanako-chan, Sakura-chan." Chisami greeted as she and Korin got up.

Sakura had her hair was in a braid in a circle, the only make she wore was a light layer of clear gloss. From the years before she grew tremendously, Sakura now had a larger bust and grew at least 4 inches taller then her previous height. She wasn't to afraid, but sometimes hesitant, on what she was going to wear and show. Her naive personality was still there but in less volumes.

Kanako had also changed not only physically but mentally as well. Unlike Sakura, she was the sharper and more intelligent one. While Sakura only gets B- in science and math, she excels in all subjects with a perfect A. Her body, like Sakura was curvy and her height wasn't that bad. They both had let their hair grow out so Tomoyo and Chisami may experiment different styles.

Sakura walked over to a window in the kitchen while Kanako walked next to her and opened a cupboard to get out a glass. Opening the refrigerator, she heard her sister's soft words.

"I just can't believe we're here. Japan, Tomeadea. Our hometown." Sakura stared out the window, dazed. She turned to see Joyce places the final touches on the breakfast table. Taking her seat with the rest of the residents, they ended up picking every plate clean in a matter of minutes. Some food did end up on the floor after Chisami and Kanako fought over a crescent roll and clumsy Sakura spilled some milk on the tile floor while being caught in her sister and friend's aggressive crescent roll battle.

"That. Was. So. Good." Chisami patted her belly, a small smile was placed on her lips. The others sigh in agreement and Joyce got up and bowed. They clapped and started to clear away the dishes for Joyce who just stayed there, sitting off the new found meal that is currently digesting in her stomach. Korin looked at her watch, her eyes widen.

"Oh my fucking god! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Everybody thought she would say that they we're so late so Sakura, Kanako, Chisami, and Joyce rushed around the house to get their stuff, Tomoyo didn't have to because she's 'prefect' and had her stuff sitting on the couch. Then Tomoyo and Korin laughed as everybody ran into one another into a pile. "I meant to say that is only 6:40am right now. We're going to be early today for school, for once!" She was laughing so hard that she sadly missed the deadly signs coming her way.

"Get her!" Sakura screamed and she, Kanako, Chisami, and Joyce ran and they all jumped her.

"Kyaa!" Korin screamed. They all laughed this till ten minutes later. They picked up their book bags and left to the park.

* * *

**King Penguin Park**

It was the middle of fall so the apple blossoms were in small buds with green leaves. Sakura, Kanako, Chisami, Joyce and Korin laughed and joked as Kanako told one of her sad jokes, sad but funny.

"So it like it goes like this." She inhaled to keep from laughing. "So these three guys are captured by the head village. The head cook said 'Ok today is my birthday. You all have to get me ten fruits.' So the first guy came back with ten apples. The cook said' ok the punishment is that if you make a noise when I stick these then pineapples up you anus, then your head will get cut off' right so like he made a noise since it was very painful, so he got his head chopped off. The second guy came back with ten cherries so yeah but he made a small iddy bitty noise so his head was chopped off. And in Heaven the first screamed 'Why you laughing for you could have left!" And the second said 'I couldn't help it! The third guy came back with ten PINEAPPLES!'" Kanako was laughing her head off while the others laughed even harder. Then all was silent, the girls made a circle with them facing outside.

Suddenly a man jumped from a tree with a dagger and tries to stab Sakura in the front. Sakura jumped in the air about 6 feet in the air. She kicked the guy in the face.

"Kyaa!" as she did more men came out.

"Ah! Jackals move out! They're Wolves!" a man with a blue eye and one red eye in all black. He had blond eyebrows so they knew he was a blond. The girls steamed as the enemy accused them of being part of the Wolves.

"We aren't no Wolves you idiots! We are the-" Chisami didn't get to finish speaking because a man charged at her from behind. She did a quick spin, her right foot collided with the man's stomach, sending him flying into a tree knocking 5 members of the gang out. Sakura and Joyce were at their own thing. When ever member of the Jackals were down they heard Korin clapping. They all faced her, seeing the bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Korin Hello! Ever hear of helping?" Joyce asked/yelled at Korin. Everyone else wondered where Korin got the popcorn at as Joyce waited for Korin's reply.

"Hey I'm enjoying my popcorn. Anyways guess what I found?" Korin replied a bit excited, skipping towards a tree, she pulled from behind a boy with amazingly dark hair, his serene blue eyes shot glares at Korin. "He's part of the clean up crew."

Four teenaged boys climbed appeared all around them either hiding in the tree branches or behind a trunk. All of them were cladded in dark grey blazers, black pants and black shined dress shoes. The Y.G.A. crest was embodied into the right breast of their blazers. They all glared at the girls as the girls glared back.

"Who are you calling the clean up crew!" A boy with black hair and clear blue eyes shot back as he pulled himself from Korin's grasp. (Chau Hatori)

"Well let me think." Korin pretended to think and put her hand under her chin. All the girls looked amused as Hatori fumed, they could tell he was easily tempered. "Well let's see… oh yeah! We all kick ass you didn't!"

"Your point is what you're a little helpless girl." Another boy with black hair and blue-gray eyes retorted as Hatori and the rest gathered into a group against Sakura's. (Toshiba Megumi)

"So at least we can kick ass, we could probably kick your mother fucking ass too!" Joyce said ready to take out all her anger at the boys.

"Oh yeah who you think you talking too!?" A teenage boy with black hair and sharp teal eyes yelled at them. (Kim Toshiro)

"The Wolves." Chisami said simply in a calm manner unlike her friends who were easily fired up, she was to lazy to yell, it's friggen 7am. A boy with Azusa eyes and messy midnight blue hair smirked at the girls' attitude. (Hiiragizawa Eriol)

"Wow, you just say it like that. You either have guts to insult us like that or is just a fool you skanky hoe." He sneered while the others jeered him on. Sakura, Kanako, and Tomoyo where really getting very angry at the Wolves, no one calls them skanky hoes unless they had a proper reason.

"You guys are fucking lame. So you beat a few extremely weak members of a non-famous gang, so what? Each one of us could have taken them all one with our backs tied." As Megumi carried on with Eriol's comment, Joyce, Chisami, and Korin learned better then to mess them in anger and backed up. They knew what might happened and they we're wrong.

Tomoyo had run to him in lightning speed, jumped and…………….WAM! Foot and face made a big bang. The boy clutched his face in pain.

"Ow you mother fucker."

"At least these mofo can kick ass." Tomoyo smirked and landed neatly, Hatori started to help Megumi with his bleeding nose. They looked up to comment violent on how they acted but before they knew it, the girls already began to walk away and were already on the other side of the park.

* * *

**Yamanashi Gakuen Academy  
** (It's a real school..well I'm not so sure if it's an Academy but I got it because some transfer students from Kofu Japan came over in an exchange program. The alterations are that I'm moving Yamanashi to Tomeada.)

The boys made it to class for English 2 but then stopped dead in their tracks. It was to there horror in what they saw. To see three of the six girls in 'a-I-don't-give-a-fuck-for-the-world' look at the class and school, the boys took the sit beside them. They turn to find their friends Li Syaoran and his older twin Li Alex in their usual I love the Li twins fan club.

Syaoran had messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. Alex had black hair and had golden rod eyes.

The teacher Yoshiyuki Terada a.k.a. Terada-sensei was coming in with Sakura, Tomoyo and Kanako who all had very pissed off expressions. The boys ignored it and stared at them with lust filled eyes as their loins churned. Kanako and Tomoyo noticed this first and tried to fight them off with glares as Sakura wrote their names on the side of the board as requested by Terada-sensei.

"Class, we have 3 new students please say hello to them and welcome them to Yamanashi Gakuen Academy." The class clapped though the girls were glaring intensely at the new transfers unlike the boys who were in a lusting trance. Alex and Syaoran were the only ones unaffected by the physical appearance of the new students but tried to recall where they saw those eyes from.

"Hi I'm Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Hello, I'm Kinomoto Kanako and this is my sister-"

"Sakura." the younger twin stated with a sweet smile. Terada-sensei rubbed he's chin as he glanced at the seating arrangements of the classroom, trying to see if he had to move a few students around for the new arrivals.

"Now where have I heard of those names before…….." Then Alex's eyes widen in horror he gave a small shriek and fell back in his chair. The class stared at him, not knowing to whether laugh or to coo over him. "Li-san you alright." He got up and Syaoran jumped pointing at the Kinomoto twins.

"It the Kinomoto Twin Nerds! " He screamed, the girls smirked as the class stared at them amazed or dumbfounded. The people who didn't know who the infamous nerds were questioned their friends who told the embarrassing moments of the girls when they were in middle school.

"Yes and your point is, what never seen a girl before." Sakura glared at every single guy in the class.

"You my take you're Seats in front the Li-san and Li-san, while Daidouji can accompany Hiiragazawa-san's front." Sakura and Kanako walked to their seats without looking directly into the boy's eyes, Tomoyo can only assumed which is which. She felt Hiiragizawa's eyes burn into the back of her neck.

"Now class it time to turn to page to 314 in your textbooks." And so the class drowns on.**

* * *

After a few classes and at lunch.**

**With the Wolves.**

The Wolves, another boy and a girl about the same age argued. They stood behind the school's gymnasium. Everyone else had cleared when they saw them, because of their popularity and statues, no one ever had dared to not move out of the way to give them their own private space.

The boy (Fujiwara Kai) had fiery orange hair and serene green eyes and adored the same boy's uniform of the boys but worn it sultry.

The girl (Li Mei Ling) had long black hair in to buns on the side of her head with ruby red eyes, she wore the girl's uniform but raise the hem of the skirt.

"Mei Ling you aren't going to help and that's final!" Syaoran yelled at the steaming Chinese girl.

"Why not? I'm as strong and tough as all the boys here!" she wailed.

"Mei Ling remembers the last time you tried to help?" Eriol tried to be gentle, but of course that didn't work.

"So I was young and inexperienced back then! I'm stronger then I used to be now! Why would you let me join!"

"Mei Ling, will you shut up!" Hatori yelled, he was irritated by all the yelling and wanted to enjoy a peaceful lunch. Mei Ling backed away as she tried to hold back tears. She turns and ran off, not allowing them to see her tears. Kai, who really loved Mei Ling in secret, had gotten angry at Hatori. but hid it.

"Let her blow off some steam it will be alright." Megumi put his arm around Hatori's neck. Toshiro just ignored them and continued to

* * *

**King Penguin Park**

Mei Ling cried while mumbling like 'I'm strong' and sat on an empty swing. She had ditched the rest of the school day, blinded by tears and wandered around till she found the park. Shivering, she rubbed her legs and tried to pull on the stockings higher to cover more skin. It was an unusually cold day for the middle of spring.

"Hello, are you all right." Came a gentle voice from above her head, she looked up to see Tomoyo and the girls, they all wore they're uniforms still, Tomoyo handed a handkerchief.

"Thank you and I'm fine, really I am…"

"So he said no right? You couldn't be in the Wolves." Korin said getting straight to the point. Mei Ling's eyes widen, but nodded for the answer.

"Figures the Wolves are a bunch of asses." Joyce muttered, pissed off about the day's earlier events.

"Don't mind her," Sakura giggled as she watched Joyce begin to kick a tree. "She's still a be temperamental about what happened earlier today."

"Yep and we know what gang you can join." Mei Ling looks up with confusion and sadness.

"What are you talking about? I belong to The Wolves." She looked downcast. "I'm not an official member but it's already written in my birth and blood as a Li.."

"Really? That's weird, as I recall. We woman had a thing that called...umm...what was it?" Kanako pretend to ponder before snapping her fingers and pretended to remember. "Oh yeah. There's a thing called Women's rights!" Mei Ling giggled then completely forgot about what Syaoran had yelled at her about and paid more attention to her new friends.

"So who would accept me?"

"The Dragons."

"I can't" Mei Ling looked down, suddenly remembering something. "Xiao Lang would kill me and such disrespect will cause problems."

"Miss, you're a grow woman and can do what ever you feel like of you'll stay a little girl being overprotected with love and be dead with out knowing what is going on in the gang world and besides, you'll never a Wolf so you have nothing to lose." Chisami said in a motherly tone. Mei Ling thought about it. 'it true I never have known anything so I have nothing to lose.. alright then its decided I'll be a Dragon'

"I will take it"

"Girl, welcome to the gang." Tomoyo hugged her. Mei Ling spoke up.

"So what are your names."

"I'm Lu Korin, that's Lee Joyce, that's Daidouji Tomoyo, that's Zhuong Chisami, and those are Kinomoto Sakura and Kanako." Korin said pointing at each of them.

"Hello I'm Li Mei Ling." Sakura and Kanako's expression darken as the rest of the Dragon's stiffen.

"So, you're related to Li Syaoran and Alex huh." Mei Ling nodded, not understanding a thing of what is wrong about it.

"You're nothing like them. That is a good thing, considering we have a score with them." Kanako said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sorry on their behalf then." Mei Ling bowed.

"It's ok!" Tomoyo started but Sakura cut in.

"It's not you. We will take care of the Li brothers with in our own matter." She said in calm and distant tone. They began to walk with Mei Ling to their car. Luckily, Chisami and Joyce had taken their bikes today so their was enough room in the black Porsche convertible.

"We got to go to the book store, So Ying-Fa, Yun-Yu. We got to go to the library to pick up some books." Chisami smiled as she

jammed on her helmet. Joyce, who was still fuming, waved to them who soon took off in the car. In the middle of the drive, Korin, Tomoyo, and Kanako had a blast with Mei Ling. Sakura had to keep her eyes on the rode, but occasionally post her opinion on a topic once in a while. When they parked in the Li Mansion driveway Sakura turned around with a smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"You want to live with us?"

"Huh" Everyone, but Sakura said together. They were all confused at Sakura's proposal. Mei Ling had barley met the girl and Sakura was already so warmed up to her though she talked to Mei Ling the lease.

"You want to live with us?" Kanako repeated for her sister, she finally understood why Sakura was asking such an odd question. Mei Ling didn't know how to answer, she was dumbstruck at the girl's generosity, and they don't even ask anything in return. Looking down, Mei Ling finally felt like she belonged to a family of some sort. She nodded.

"I'd love to Kinomoto-san." That earned her a whack on the head by the Cherry blossom as they exited from the car.

"Sa-KU-ra." She pronounced. "It's Sakura. Not Kinomoto." Kanako piled on top of her sister, pushing her body down.

"And I'm Kanako!"

"I think I speak for all of us, even Chisami and Joyce who aren't here. Call us all by our first name Mei ling-chan?" Tomoyo asked, uncertain if she was able to call Mei-Ling by her first name. The ruby eyed teenager was very touched by this, since she was little, only a few people had treated her with such a large amount of kindness all at once. Nodded furiously she grinned.

"Yes. It's Mei-Ling."

* * *

As they walked into Mei-Ling's room, they found Alex and Syaoran sitting on her bed, obviously worried about their cousin. When they saw her they jumped up and Alex tackled her. Syaoran stood over them fuming, not noticing the girls. 

"Mei Ling! Where the hell you been?! We've been worried sick! We're not old enough to do that but still. You can't leave the school grounds just like that!" Syaoran began to lecture Mei Ling as she stood there with her head down as if in shame. There, the oldest Kinomoto sister intervened to save Mei Ling from argument.

"God damn put a cork in your mouth you yappering loser." Kanako poked a pinky into her right ear and pretended to clean it out. The boys finally noticed them and freaked out even more.

"Mei Ling! What are they doing with you?" Alex asked, glaring at the girls who just glared back.

"Their new friends Xiao-Ling." She frowned at her cousin's poor attitude toward her friends.

"They, are, our, enemies. Out non-amigos comperende!?" Syaoran growled and also confused, why would Mei Ling leave them? Sure today Hatori was a bit harsh but they're all harsh on each other, it's the way they communicate.

"For your information Li Xiao Lang I'm moving out." Mei Ling raised her head with a trumpet smirked and stood between him and Sakura's glaring contest. "I am no longer under the command of the Li family and that also applies to you."

"You are turning on the clan Li Mei Ling and your gang." Alex spoke darkly.

"What gang? What family? I was never part of anything!" Mei Ling tried to control her frustration but it continued to pour out of her, the feeling of being relieved of a burden was just too sweet. "You never let me do anything. These girls treated me like sisters so kiss me ass Li Xiao Lang." She flipped her hair and got into her car with the others. As the left Syaoran saw a flash of emerald, he notice a piece of paper on the floor.

"Yo Wolf man what does it say?" Megumi asked. He read it outloud as everyone quieted to listen to the note found..

_To the Wolves_.

_We know who you are. We know where you live. We're not after your lives but if your after ours, your in a big mistake… You don't _

_know who your going to get your assed kick by. If you want to challenge up. Go and do something drastic because if you don't. _

_Japan, South Korea, China, and Vietnam are going to fall under our control._

_Signed by: Cho of the Dragons._

* * *

Mel: Konnichiwa I'm here.

Chisami: Hiya

Mel: Who are you

Chisami: Zhuong Chisami

Mel: No you're a retarded freak

Chisami: That is so mean

Mel: What is more mean is that I'm you and you are me

Chisami: Cool I have a Twin

Mel: Bakaroyou

Chisami: I heard that bitch

Mel: oh well behohoho-oh wait today is my birthday March 28, 2005

Chisami: Mine too

Everybody: Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Mel and Chisami! happy birthday to you!

Mel: Thank you all

Chisami: Good bye

Mel and Chisami waving good bye


	3. Schdule

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry people i haven't updated...for a year...lmao I'm slow...SUPER SLOW I KNOW. Don't worry, i'll try to up date more but I'm going to be a freshmen in highschool so pray for me!! Anyways the disclaimer is the same, I don't own the following, Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, Mei LIng, Syaoran, Eriol, and uh...soon to be more character...just say I don't own ccs okay.**

**Claimer: I Own..all the people NOT in the ccs. Lmao. My ...uhh oh yeah i'm Chisami.i don't like that name no more...oh well ahahahaha. Anyways Finally chapter 3. Lmao.**

**Un more rambles: I like to apologize to my reviewers. I've made tons of stories but didn't uploading them. Plus I never finished so what's the problem. Anyways I"m sorry to Syao fan, and everyon for waiting and disappointing you. BUt i just lost the magic for this story. I'll make it better, promise.  
Yours truely**

**Mokona Modoki.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Sakura and everyone arrived at a mansion in 15 minutes. Mei Ling had made close friends with everyone and felt very warm and homed to them, As they drove past the iron gates, and up a white road, Meiling gasped. The mansion was beautiful with a tall white 19 foot high wall surrounding the area and a blue rooftop. It was all pale with a white marble fountain sitting on the lawn in a shape of a beautiful angel sitting on a rock in the middle of the bowl, it held a lotus shaped marble flower close to it's face as water squited out of it's center. The lawn was a magnificent green and the apple and cherry tress surround the walls throwing the soft vibrate colors of amber, jade, and emerald over the soft green lawn. Around the mansion had rose bushes with large thorns at the stems. As they walked inside, everthing was even more grand. There we're tile blue floor and a large swirling stair case in the middle , the hall stood about 3 stories high. You could see the brown wooden balconies and marble steps. There where doors that led to other furnished rooms. Large arching window spreaded out, covered with white lace curtains. Mei Ling spung around, dazzled.

"It's like a palace!" Everyone giggled at Mei Ling's delight.

"It's only Chisami's Summer home she gave to us." Chisami slightly blushed as they walked up the stair case.

"Man I bet these are great to slide on." Me Ling said as she slid her hand across the fine rails. The other girls giggled as Chisami began to polisht he rails.

"She's almost like Chisami!" Tomoyo laughed. Chisami grinned sheepishly as she stuck outher tongue.

"There can be only one of me!" She sang.

"Whaaaaaat ever. Anyways here we are!" The had made a turn on 2nd level of the summer home. They opened the pale oranged painted door. Inside was a king size white sheeted four post bed. There was a red transluscent canopy that covered it it and slightly scated on the floor. The walls we're pale peach and a symbol placed above the bed. It was a dragon curled inside a lotus blossom. It was carpeted red, next to the wall was a built in nook with a black laptop on it. There was a cushiony spinny wheel chair. On the opposite side of them was a door laced with white curtains. It led outside to a large white marbled floor balcony that had a black fence/rail curved to protect her from falling. Infornt of the bed was a plasma screen t.v. that sat on a stand with a d.v.d. play and a vcr player. There was a wireless keyboard and a little rolling ball inside the stand on top of the dvd player.

"It's magnifcent..." She breathed out. The fiery, chinese, black headed teenager walked into a red door that was next to the t.v at it's left. It led to a 1inchx 1inch tile walled bathroom. There was a huge bath tub/jacuzzi. Next to it was a shower with glass doors. The sinks wehre of black marble and the facuets silver and a white toilet next to it near the door way. The tiles made a picture of a red chinese dragon flying. Behide it were green and white mountains with sky painted blue with a deep yellow, orange and red sun beating down at it. There we're three rugs on the floor, one at the steps of the tub, one at the door way of the shower and one at the sink.  
Mei Ling dropped her stuff at the bath room door way as she re-entered the bed room. She spund around once feeling the vib it gave out to her as she fell on her bed. Pressing the sheet's soft touch agaist her; they rest of the girls walked in.

"Nice huh? Joyce here is the once that designed you room." Joyce grinned sheepishly. "I had a real bad urge one day to design a room that's based on red, gold and china. But now it's all yours. Oh and by the way, Tomoyo is the one that does fashion designing." Everyone, but Mei Ling, nodded.

"Now we're gonna go clubbing. Wanna come? You'll get your tattoo sunday, Korin is an experties when it comes to needle work!" Tomoyo giggled as Korin smirked. Mei Ling shivered at the thought.

"Yo, Li we're gonna go to a club tonight." Chisami said as she threw her a set of keys. Meiling catched it and stuied them.

"What are these for"

"The house! Oh and we got you a motorcycle!" Tomoyo said as she checked her watch. They have to pick up the motorcycle soon.

"I but..but I don't know how to ride a motorcycle..." Mei Ling blushed. Riding a motorcycle was kinda essental in gangs. expressally on a high speed high way chase.

"Don't worry. We got a girl with the hook ups! Sakura will teach you!" Joyce nuged her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yo Kanako! Your gonna be her combat partner right?" Sakura asked. Kanako grinned.

"It'll be an honor to work with a Li"

"Like wise, I'm sure"

"Anyways let's get moving!! We gotta have some fun tonight! A party for our newest member of the team! Li Mei Ling!" Korin cheered as Joyce and Chisami high fived. Tomoyo went starry eyes.

"Ooh!! All the lovely outfits I will make for you Mei-chan!!" Mei Ling sweated dropped as Tomoyo pulled her into her own room down the hall.

"She should be scared." Kanako chuckled.

"Very scared." Sakura agreed, giggling.


	4. Club Sukiya

Wow I had three reviews the next day after i posted the third chapter I'm so motivated! Lmao Anyways I'm gonna edit a few parts in the other chapters because I saw some errors. No real major changes. XD 

Mokona Modoki

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Later on that night everyone had agreed to meet at one of Tomoyo's clubs in Tokyo. Everyone, of course, had to disguise themselves from enemy gangs sucks at the Sharks, The Ravens, The Venom, The Crystals and of course the Wolves. Chisami was the first to finish up the touch up with her disguises, she walked out of her room and waited in the hallway.

She wore a shoulder length silver wig with sapphire blue contacts. She had on a corset top with puffy shot sleeves. The pants she wore was stretchy jeans that we're cut at the knee caps. She had on fish net elbow length gloves. She had blushed her cheeks with deep pink and put on silver and blue eyes shadow at the eyes lids with clear lip gloss. She had on flat dancing shoes the colors of silver. Around her head was a black ribbon tied. Slowly everyone came out one by one, each with they own indiviusual style.

Joyce came out with her hair temporarily dyed bleach blond. Her eyes were jade color and she had black on a black Venus top that was slightly raggy so it showed more cleavage the usual. She had one a pair of green stretchy boot pants and a dark blue mini skirt. She had on green heels and eyes shadow. Joyce's cheeks were blushed with glitter. Around her need was a long ribbon that was looped around her neck twice then tied into a bow, the rest of the ribbon draped either in front or behind her right shoulder.  
Soon the went to get Korin.

Korin had waist dark blue hair and hazel eyes covered by sun glasses. If you dipped the sunglasses over you could see a bit of gold eyes shadow. She had on red lip gloss and fish net sleeves attached to her tight off the shoulder shirt. She had on a black plaided skirt and hoop earring dangling from both ears. Her shirt had blotches of color and showed a girl in black ink with her face's skin transparent. Her Shirt was black with her selves white. She wore 2 inch black heels.

"Hey Hey Tomoyo!" Chisami greeted.

Tomoyo had on a shoulder length green wig that had on blue streaks with red contacts lens. She wore a pair of jean material short shorts with fish net stockings and ankle boots. She had on a black tank top with a lime green tie around her neck, loosely worn and green sparkly eye shadow. She had on pink lip gloss and ribbons in her hair. She had a little wash off tattoo chemical sign at her right cheek in black. She had her hair in two pony tails; one on each side of her head.

"Hey Chisami, Korin! Joyce! You all look awesome"

"You kinda sound preppy. Don't wanna turn into those white trash back home." Joyce commented. (please don't kill me i don't mean it to the readers at all! TTTT) Tomoyo stuck out her tongue.

"Well you don't look so how your self"

"Wanna start something?" Joyce said.

"Sure!" Korin and Chisami pulled them apart.

"Now children. Save that for our train sessions." Korin said.

"Yes mother." They both sighed submititivly. They knocked at Mei Ling's door. Mei Ling stuck her head out.

"Hey how's that outfit i gave you?" Tomoyo asked delighted.

"Well its' uh.." They pushed open the door and gasp.

Mei Ling's black hair was dyed complete red. She had a frilly black skirt in layers that stopped below her knees. Her top was red and black with razor back. The shirt was off shoulder but the long sleeves draped down like water. She had a ribbon tied around her neck. She had on blue cat like contacts and red blush and eye shadow. She had painted her nails deep red and wore black fish net stockings that stopped at her mid thigh. She had on red pumps and flame designs licking the sides.

"Oh my fucking holy mother of god! Mei! Your hot!" Korin said.

"If I was a boy, I'd totally rape you!" Chisami laughed. Mei Ling laughed and spin around then struck a pose.

"This isn't to revealing right?"

"No of course not!" Tomoyo shushed her. Dragging Mei Ling out, Sakura and Kanako waited at the bottom of the stair case.

Sakura had dark pink hair with blue eyes with cat like pupils. She was a shirt that had not back at all nothing to hold it as it draped over her breast in a v then button. There was a 6 inch leather belt that was flexible and a bit softer then normal leather so it was easy to move. The shirt was peach and she wore a pair of tight jeans with blue heels. She had on pink eye shadow and blush.

Kanako had a black tube top with flames licking her. She had on a a waist length long brown wig with amber eyes. She had one a black skirt with a skull and cross bones on them. She had on ankle boots and pantie hoses in dark blue. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and she wore short short leather pants. She had golden eyes shadow and glitter on her hair and face.

"Are all ready?" Kanako asked.

"Yep!" Everyone chorused.

"Well then who's gonna drive?" Sakura asked as Kanako got out the keys from he pocket.

"Me!" Joyce said grabbing the keys out of Kanako's hands. They followed Joyce to a posh convertible and got in as she ignited the engine.

"Alright! here we go!" Joyce yelled as the garage door opened. Joyce stepped on the petal. Soon they sped of as the garage door automatically closed behind them.

"Which club are we going to?" Mei Ling asked.

"Where going to where all the Tokyoites love to go! Club Sukiya!" Tomoyo screamed as they flew threw the roads. Soon they got there and a line that went all around the building. Tomoyo led them to the front where many complained. Ignoring their complaints she reached into her shorts, she had on a serious expression on her face.

"Daidouji. Owner of the club." She said as she pulled out a id card. The bouncer bowed and let them all through. Soon 6 men surrounded them trying to get them to go there separate ways. They stuck together and shooed them away.

"Now we have a performance from Phoenix Wing and the Fox Flowers!" The spotlight hit Chisami who smiled and Korin and Joyce who struck a pose. They walked up to the stage and bowed.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Phoenix Wing and these are Fox and Flower!" The crowd cheered.

"Hey what's Chisami and them doing?" Mei Ling asked Sakura.

"They are performers. Tomoyo hired them from time to time. This is one of the reasons we went here. Because they had a job." She said as the the girls on the stage put on the head mics.

"Anyways our first song is London Bridge from the American artist Fergie!"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!_

_It's me Fergie The pimp Polow!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby!  
Come on_

_When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be hating me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg Give me love you long time (Oh shit)_

_All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)_

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

Phoenix starts to bend down and moved her lower body in a circle then pop back up as Flower and Fox did the samething. They starts to walk in a triangle as they kept singing. The crowd danced with them and followed them like monkeies copying each other. Letting their souls take the sound of the music into their core they moved rythmically and then Phoenix/Chisami took the lead.

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

_Drinks start pouring My speech start slurring Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)_

_The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude Paparazzi put my business in the news And I'm get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)  
You got that? I got the bass (Uh)_

Holding her arms up like they were being held up bye some invisible force, she moved her body erotically, entrancing most of the male population, heating up the room. Flower/Korin took the lead.

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

Flower and Fox started to take the led as Phoenix take the back stage dancer's places.

_Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Speech:  
Doo, doo, doo, doo Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Speech:  
Doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Another A.T.O.  
Cali collabo Fergie and Polow_

_When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be hating me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg Give me love you long time (Oh, shit)_

_All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)_

Together they step in a line and started to shake their chest and dive there arms down and snap their shoulders back. Throwing back there heads the relapsed and started to sing together.

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

_How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like_

_Shittin' all over the world Fuck you bitches_

Chisami let the shot her arm up in the air as she and the others did a trio pose The crowd cheered as some yelled out sexy or do it again. Joyce skipped two steps then made an x pose which made the crowd even more wilder. "Everyone we are Phoenix Wing, Flower and Fox!" Joyce sang into the microphone. Korin stepped forward.

"Our album comes out September 5th! Adieu!" Korin said as Chisami and Joyce walked off the stage. Korin followed them and stopped as they saw Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Kanako and Sakura flirt with a few boys. They giggled as soon there surrounded by men. The hooted and some started to tug on there clothes. Chisami and Joyce beat them away as Korin started to flirt with some guy. The two girls realized it was fellow classmate and rival gang member, Nagawashi Hatori. Even though threw his face disguise of dyed blond hair and jade green eyes, he's still the same idiot.

* * *

**With Korin and Hatori**

Korin and Hatori sat at a couch in one of the corners of the room. There we're two other couches and a table in the center. Underneath it was a very large rug. They had taken their shoes off and snuggled a bit.

"So babe. I'm Kane. Who are you?" he purred.

"I'm Flower-chan." She flirted as she touched his chest lovingly. She mentally commented who ever made this blouse picked a very good material.

"So how did a sexy girl like you missed my grasp all these years?" He said as he slid his hands on her leg.

"Right behind you." She said as she moved her leg away and placed it on his lap. He began to slid is hand up her leg. as he just almost got into her, but she swapped his hands away.

"Not now hun. Wait for the midnight clock strike one." She rhymed. He smiled as he lowed his head down to her.

"Mmmmmm" Korin moans slightly as they frenched. Their tongues danced with each other, hell they slightly spread apart for a moment while there tongues stuck out and tangoed. They broke apart as Korin gave him a seductive smile. Hatori stiffened as he felt a needle at his neck. She injected a fluid into him.

"So..what is a big boy like you doing out here?" She asked as his eyes clouded, the truth syrup was working.

"I'm a gang member." He boosted.

"Ooh of what gang" Chisami asked pretending to be interested. Well technically she was but she already knew what gang he was but yeah. Work it into the moment.

"The wolves"

"Liar" She teased, pretending not to believe him.

"I am!" he continued to boost. "I'm one of the officers in the leader."

"But your so young! And it's so dangerious." She pretended to care and gasped naively. Touching his cheek she whispered. "And to handsome." He purred and began to snuggle into her neck.

"That's how I roll."

"And what do you want with me"

"I wanna fuck you till no tomorrow, dump you the go on with the next girl." Korin's face fell in shook.

'WTF HE'S A PERVERT! A HORNY ONE AT THAT!' She screamed in her mind. It took all her will power to refuse and hold back from beating him to a plup.

"What are you here for?" Hatori was about to answer but he stiffen as the syrup quickly wore off.

"What"

"Hey honey, I think we got company." She whispered sweetly into Hatori's ears. He turned to see Toshiro with his violet hair and maroon eyes in a loose suit and Megumi in a loose suit come over. They had there arms wrapped around Chisami and Joyce.

"Yo. Kane. Ooh who's the lovely lady?" Megumi asked winking at her. Korin forced a blush. Chisami and Joyce sent Korin a 'look what we have to do to get close to you; look.

"Who are you lovely ladies"

"I'm Wing-chan and that's Fox-hime." Chisami said as she bowed letting him see a bit of her breast.

"It's been such a long time since we got some girls." Toshiro said, slightly drunk as he licked Chisami's cheek. She held herself from kill him right there as Joyce and Korin mentally snickered.

"Yep and one with such a big booty" Megumi slurred as he slapped Joyce's ass. Joyce hung on his arm lovingly as the other two girls gagged. Megumi and Joyce sat on one couch as Chisami and Toshiro sat on another.

"You're dancers right? Show me some dancing." Hatori said. Korin rolled onto him, spread her legs apart wit his legs between her as she started to lap dance in front of him while on her knees. She teased him by moving really close to him with her breast almost touching her face, then suddenly moving backwards. About 5 minutes later she finished. He grabbed her head and rammed her lips on to his.

"My my, It seems our little magnolia turned into a big hoe." Chisami teased as she patted Toshiro's dick. "Now why don't we have some fun?" Megumi said leading Joyce to the dance floor. There they met up with Sakuraand Syaoran who had on a messy suit and black hair with some blue contacts, Kanakoand Alex with blue hair and purple eyes in a suit; Tomoyo and Eriol with silver hair and brown eyes.

* * *

**With Megumi and Joyce**

"Ooh who are these stunning ladies Xiao Lang"

"I'm Eme and this is my sister Jaden and our friend Ami." She lied. Well technically she altered there code names but it works.

"Well your a pretty lady Eme." Megumi winked at her.

"Back off dweeb shes with me." Syaoran said holding Sakura close to him. She oddly felt safe with him but then rejected the feeling.

"And what's you're names cutie?" Joyce asked sending them seductive looks.

"I'm Xiao Lang, that's my brother, Xiao Ling and our friend Gao.

"I think Gao is a cute name." Tomoyo said as she began to lick his cheek.

"And Ami is a wonderful name." He said as she patted her ass.

"we'd love to come over to your house some day." Tomoyo said while biting Eriol's ear.

"Of course sugar cakes." Eriol said huskily.

"Well then it' settled." Jaden said as she slightly pushed herself against Alex's groan and rubbed her vagina against him.

"Of course lollipop." Joyce almost exploded in laughter as the girls got called by such ridicules names.

"Hey everyone!" They all turned to Mei ling who was wrapped around a guy's arm. They recognized it as Kai, another wolf.

"Hey Lucifer.. who's the Hot-tie'

"Her name is Lotu. half Chinese half french." Alex smirked.

"Ooh Exotic"

"Oh dear boys I'm sorry but me and the girls my part." Chisami said as she and Korin appeared with the other two boys.

"We'll see you Saturday night OK?" "Of course." The girls all giggled and gave them a peck on the kiss. They soon walked out of the door before Sakura noticed something the others didn't on Chisami. She slowed and then walked beside her fellow gang member.

"Uh..hey Chisami?" She turned to her leader with a questionable look.

"Yes?"

"What happen to your bra?" Chisami slightly blushed.

"This top already has a built in top..must of left it somewhere" Sakura grinned chesterly, knowing what had happen, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**With the boys**

Eriol noticed something sticking out of Toshiro's coat pocket. He studied it and realized what it was.

"Toshiro...what's that sticking out of your coat pocket?" All the wolves turn to him as he pulled out a black clear lacy bra.

"A gift from Phoenix Wing.." They all stared at him as he tucked it back into his coat pocket.

"Omigod Toshiro's gonna get his thing on with that chick!" Megumi snickered.

"She's very intellectual girl to talk to you know." Hatori rolled his eyes.

"God, that's such a lie. Sure you go for the sophisticated kind, but I bet she had the brain of the frog. "Hey anyways I saw the lap dance she gave you after Megumi and Hatori left you alone!" Kai sang.

"Hey watch it or you'll sing you yourself to the moon." He growled.

"Yeah and what kind of name is Gao, Anyways?" Alex asked Eriol who blushed.

"So what kind of name is Alex? American trash?" Alex was gonna pounce on him.

"Come on stop fooling around, we have to plan to bring down the Immortals.

"Of course Sgt. Li." The rest of the boys said as they stood up straight and saluted to him.

* * *

**With the girls.**

"So what's the plan Cherry Blossom?" Tomoyo asked.

They had all changed out of there disguises and into there pj/ night gowns. They all had met in Sakura's room.

Everything was all pink. From the white carpets to the baby pink walls. There were couches here and there with pink sheets and silver swirls ran across the walls. The whole thing was almost like Mei Ling's bed room but a few things. For one, the door to the bath room was on the right of the t.v. and instead of a tiled wall it was panted with Sakura petals and trees. A meadow was placed there to give everything a breezy look. The ceiling had little light bulbs with it's holder in the shapes of cherry blossoms falling. The whole room was scented of carnations and cherry blossoms. Above the t.v. was a roll down screen. At the end of the bed post was a little hole punched into the wall right above the bed post. The hole was covered by a metal door painted pink.

"Wow nice room Sakura-san." Mei Ling said. Her hair was down and she wore pair a red silk pajamas.

"Why thank you Mei Ling. Anyways we need to bring down the wolves. Korin, hit the lights." Korin walked up and hit the lights. She flip the switch as Tomoyo got the computer from the side of the bed. Korin pressed a button at the control panel as the little door above the bed slid up. A projector lens was seen as it stretched out. Soon pictures and ratings appeared as Tomoyo controlled. it.

"As you all know the Wolves have been thriving through years. The third leader is Syaoran a.k.a. Li Xiao Lang of the Li clan on China." Everyone nodded as Kanako raised.

"The wolves are now corrupted. it's our jobs to bring them down. They need to be taught a lesson. Also they kicked out Li Mei Ling. That's know good." Mei Ling blushed.

"We are going to infiltrate there house at Saturday and dig up some bio. Mei Ling. Since they didn't recognize you under the clothes and disguise of Daidouji Tomoyo it's safe if you keep dying your hair." Mei Ling grumbled. Her hair when it's dye feels unnatural and that's weird.

"Is there any ideas on what we should bring with us?' Tomoyo raised her hands.

"The spiders and bugs!" Mei Ling's face twisted.

"The what"

"The Spiders and bugs. There little electronic devises that will go and spy on others"

"Sounds like something from Spy Kids." She said flatly. Tomoyo blushed.

"That's where I got the idea from...anyways Chisami here is a puppet master. She can keep track of the bugs and inform us bit by bit as we distract the boys. Make sure they drink a lot of booze. I'll be easier"

"Joyce, we're gonna need you to make the call. You have the innocent voice out of all of us." Joyce huffed. "Tomorrow is a school day people." Sakura clapped.

"Time for bed!" Everyone walked out of Sakura's room. They grumbled about her being a mother as she giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Kanako yelled down the hallway. Since she and Sakura are twins if Sakura's a mother that would also made Kanako feel old.

"Night!" They all shouted at the hallway and slammed their doors.

* * *

**This ones pretty long.. Almost 4000 words.. ha ha see I'm working hard to make up the chapters for you!!! TRYING to be as descriptive for you all. Now I should work on the Full Moon Wo Sagashite one..huh?**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello. I'm back and currently working on chapter five. It's almost my birthday again, so I'm hoping ot get it done. I made a few changes with the story. I'm now busy with swim team and also homework. So let me give you a bit of my schdule. I have summer school and water polo practice for summer, we practice with the boys. Tennis is held from the beginning of summer to the near end of october. Then water polo till january and swim team from febuary till end of april. \ I'm a jock. Sue me.**

**Some of the names have been changed.**

Kinomiya Faye - Zhuong Chisami

Jong Rei Ming - Zhuong Ran Men

Fujiwara Koji - Kim Toshiro

Star Hill Acadamy - Yamanashi Gakuin Acadamy

The immortals - The Dragons

**Also.**

**Their are somemore minor changes but for now I'll leave it like this. I re-edited some of the chapter but it's not to big to worry about. See you all in a week.**

**-Mokona Modoki-**


	6. Earily Morning Kaikun!

**Haha Well it's a few days before my birthday and I hope I get he 5th chapter in before it's to late. Lmao. Well it's been a long time hasn't it? I hope i'm getting better reviews but i'm not sure.  
Anyways I hope I still have a visualal idea of what I"m going to do with this story. .;; **

**no more blabing. On with la story!**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Mei Ling woke up first since she really barley had a wink of sleep all night. Dressing in some gray sweats and a red GAP hoodie, she walked to the bathroom and spent 15 minutes brushing her hair and tieing it while trying to also brushing her teeth. Walking out all refreshed and almost fully awake, she headed to her sock drawer and pulled out a pair of red knee high stockings, then her red nike shoes. Walking out of her room and down the steps, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a red mini ipod and white earphones. Putting them on, Mei Ling started out on her morning jog around peguin park, as soon as she reached the slide area she saw someone sitting on the swings, someone very, extermly familer. The jet-black haired teenage blinked.

"Kai-kun?" Kai looked up surprized to see Mei Ling. She almost didn't reconized him. He didn't have his gel-ed up hair style or a pericings on. He just wore a simply black hoodie and a pair of Kaki shorts.

"Mei Ling"

"Kai"

"Mei Ling?

"Kai"

"Mei Ling"

"KAI"

"MEI LING!" They both jumpped and hugged each other. "It's been awhile! How are you? Are those girls treating you nice"

"Of course! There super! I never want to leave!" Meiling said, to blinded by her own happiness to see a sad look shoot across his eyes then disappeared into the deepths of his crimson eyes.

"That's great. Back at HQ everything is pretty normal, Eriol and the Wolf are bickering constantly about plans to beat the new gang.

"Yeah"

"Yep and the worse part is we have to choose sides." He shuddered and she laughed. He loved her laugh, the sound of birds chripping and the way her eyes lit up brightened up his  
day.

"Do you think I've changed?" Mei Ling asked out of the blue. Kai blinked for a moment then answered.

"No. Your still the thin chinese girl who whines way to much." He grinned chesterly before ducking, missing the incoming punch from Mei Ling.

"You suck! You're still the scwany 'I can't protect anyone' Type!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really"

"Yes reallly"

"Oh really"

"Yes really!:" She huffed before she noticed him reaching into her pocket and grabbing her ipod. "St- hey!" The black haired chinese teenager cried out as Kai stuck out his tongue and made a run for it. They chased each other all over the park, over ths lide, under a few trees, jogging across the grass. With a final effort, she jumped and reached for him. Missing hte waist and grabbing the legs, he trippe d and they both landed in the sand. Mei Ling ignored his cries of pain as she ventured ontop of him toward his right palm of where her ipod laied.

"HAHA! SUCCESS!" She yelled triruphetly.

"Congradulations." Kai mummbled while his face was still planted deep into the sand. "Now get off me." She smiled sheepishly as she rolled off and tried to help him up. He looked at her funny as she bursted into laughter. He didn't know it, but a bunch of sand still stuck to his face and he looked like a sandman.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. She pointed to his face, almost calm but lost control again. He frowned.

"Face...so...haha...funn...haha...omigod..breath!" She gasped as she held her throat for air. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Tarnation.." He waited for her to calm down.

"Ah...hahaha...haha...oh my, i'm so sorry Kai..but it was so..." She giggled neriously. He brushed it off and smiled back at her.

"Nah, no sweat, it's great to hear you laugh Mei. When your around Syaoran, you barley ever laughed. They sat and pondered this for a while.

'He...he did break my heart...' She though, referring to the broken arranged marriage as he was declared Leader of the Pack. 'It hurted but it's healing..right?' Mei Ling pondered to herself, searching for answer. Kai hesitatied, afriad he brought up some bad memories. TO break the tention, he pulled both her cheeks.

"Stop thinking! That's not like you" He teased. She pulled away, rubbing her red cheeks.

"Ow..." She got him back by tugging on his right ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow mother!!!!" He cried out as she tried to escape her deadly clutches. They started to wrestle on the sand then rolled over to te grass area till Kai's wrist watch signaled it was already 6:30. They broke apart and tried to catch their breaths.

"I had fun Kai-kun." Mei Ling smiled, showing her pearly whites, and that smiled, melted his heart. He smiled, his serene green eyes twinkled.

"Me too. So I'll see you at school." Mei Ling bit her bottom lip. If she was in another gang, would they let her contact another gang? They should...they would...right?

"I'll have to get back on you about that one." He frowned but then understood. She was no longer property of the Wolves. She was just, simply Mei Ling. cousin of his leader.

"I understand, but we'll talk later Ok Mei?" She nodded. They both stood up and started off at different directions. Suddenly, Chisami popped out of no where behind a tree. Her usually cold, sharp eyes were unusually bright and glossy.

"Oohh. Mei...wasn't that a wolf?" She rosed a prefectly plucked eyebrow at her. The chinese girl started to sweat.

"Um...umm..um"

"It's ok. We understand because your family lies in the Wolves. We stole you from them, but they tossed you out." her eyes clouded again. "We can bring them down easy"

"But...I don't want them to get hurt." Mei Ling looked down, finally understand what would happen when she is offically in the Dragons. Chisami jumped out of the tree she was in and walked towards her.

"We are now gang members. In this world, the rule is, kill or be killed. Survival of the fittess. That is our lifestyle. We have to becareful on who we talk to. One wrong move and we might have to leave Japan." Chisami warned her, Mei Ling shivered, Syaoran was right, she might not be prepared for this... Shaking out the thoughs she looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I understand"

"Good. Now let's get ready for school." They began they're way back to the mansion, Mei Ling suddenly realized something.

"Hey Chisami-chan?" "Hm"

"Why did you follow me?" Chisami blushed. "I always wake up earily for a jog and training. When I saw you walk out, I got worried about our newest member..." She trailed off, still blushing. Mei ling felt touched, Chisami was trying to look after her since she didn't really understand the whole gangworld yet.

"Thanks." She looked away, her coal brown eyes focused on her foot. Slowly she was going to understand each girl as if they were all one big family.  
Inside, Korin was sleeping on the couch and Joyce was reading a shojo manga. Tomoyo was drinking coffee and watching the news while the twins were no where to be seen. Everyone was in their uniform already too. Joyce looked up from her manga and smiled.

"Welcome back you two. Hurry and get dress or we'll be late. Oh by the way, its' almost time, cover Mei Ling-chan's ears." Chisami followed the command. Though her hands, Mei Ling heard loud screams and saw the other girls do the same as Korin woke up, slightly frighten. Then the vietnamese girl lte go of her ears.

"Come on, let's get changed."

* * *

**This chapter was kinda Crappy to be. But I didn't know how to un-crap it up. Gomen.**


	7. Hey Yue

**I'd like to thank kimmygoldenangel for helping me with the Vietnamese translations. I'm guess my dad did a bad job at it which is **

**kind of weird since he was born and raised in Vietnam unlike me who is an a.b.c.**

**aha**

**American Born Chinese**

**but also part Vietnamese.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very uninspired and didn't check in fan fiction for almost a full year. Anyways, I wrote this chapter in three hours in one day. It's four in the morning and I'm very tired. x.x I should be doing my homework or sleeping**

**haha.**

**I think this chapter is kinda random but Not to out of place. It's going to mainly focus on Yue and Chisami for the moment. Don't worry, you'll see your preious s/s and e/t later**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

When they arrived, they found themselves overcrowded by boys, adoring fan boys might I add. Chisami's eyes twitched a bit as she silently endures it. Sakura and Kanako didn't know how to react as Korin and Joyce tried to fend them off. Mei Ling was accidentally separated from them and had her own circle of crowed boys. Almost drowning in the crowd, a strong pair of a male arms grabbed her and lifted her over the crowd. When Mei Ling looked up, she saw a pair of strong, dark grey eyes. Speechless, she watched him, amazed as he glared at all the boys and they all fled. Sakura and Kanako blinked as she young silver haired man looked at Mei Ling.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, Mei Ling blushed deep a rose color.

'He's cute!' her brain screamed out in her mind. Suddenly, the man stumbled sideways away from Mei Ling and fell to the grass. Sakura and Kanako tackled him, over joy with his surprised visit.

"Yue-kun!!!"

"Sakura-chan! Kanako-chan!" He replied softly as he returned the hug, equally pleased of there presents. When he caught a glimpse of Chisami his expression froze. As the Kinomoto twins got off him, Chisami helped him up with a small smile as he dusted off his dark brown suit.

"It's been a while Yue-san." Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Isn't it Ran Men?" He said coolly, his attitude towards her was cold and unwelcoming, unlike his previous greeting with Sakura and Kanako. Mei Ling looked at the two, they seemed to have a past relationship she was totally unaware of.

"Why are Chisami-chan and the man so...weird?" She whispered, her curiosity was driving her mad now. Tomoyo shook her head and looked at them with a sad gaze.

"Chi-chan and Yue-kun used to be a beautiful couple. Elegant...flawless..but they just broke up messy." The girl gazed dropped even more. Mei Ling was not satisfied with the information Tomoyo gave her, it was to vague, though seeing the raven-violet haired friend's spirit down, she didn't pursue the question anymore. Suddenly the bell rang, it was the 3 minute bell and Tomoyo began to freak out.

"Oh my god! My perfect attendance record!! Come on Sakura, Kanako!!" She grabbed Sakura's wrist that quickly pulled Kanako along, in a second they were out of sight from the rest of the group who parted with either waves or glances. Chisami looked at Yue with a sideways glance and quickly shifted her gaze when he turned to her.

"We should be going now...Mei Ling-chan, see you later Joyce, Korin.." She couldn't say his name and quickly headed for her class, trying to calm her heart. Mei Ling hurried after her, wondering how or why did they break up, she didn't notice the upset stares from Joyce or Korin as she left.

* * *

**Chisami and Mei Ling**

Chisami and Mei Ling entered the class room quietly as possible and sat down. The teacher was late as usual or at least that's what rumor had been told. She was notoriously known for her tardiness throughout the district.

"We...we made it!" The Chinese dragon smiled in relief. The Vietnamese dragon returned smiled to the Chinese dragon, then stopped as she glared of what was behind Mei Ling. The Li cousin turned around and saw Kai and Toshiro walking up to them, Toshiro's glare at Chisami were just as intense.

"Hey Mei." Kai greeted over the intense tension.

"Hey Kai-kun." Mei Ling returned, trying to rid the high feeling of intensity. Chisami broke into a fake smile, which fooled everyone, but Toshiro who dismissed it. He replicated her and she also saw through his fake sweetness as well.

"Annyeong haseyo..um I mean Konnichiwa, I'm Kim Toshiro." He held out his hand. Chisami stared at it then grasped if firmly.

"Annyeong haseyo , I'm Zhuong Chisami" Her reply startled him for a moment.

'She's sounds pretty fluent in Korean...I thought she was part Vietnamese, not Korean...oh well.' She mentally winched as her hand was being crushed by Toshiro's grip.

'Rough eh?' Chisami assumed as she squeezed his hand even harder. Kai and Mei Ling sweat dropped at Chisami and Toshiro held each other's hand in a death grip while still smiling.

"Uh..Chi-chan?" Mei Ling giggled nervously.

"Yo, Kim! Let loose the grim grip!" Kai tried to cool down his hot headed friend. Finally after five minutes, they let go, still forcing on the sugar coated smiles. The rest of the class learned from pass experiences not to get involved with two of the argument.

"This is nice." Mei Ling smiled as she sat back on her chair.

"Yes...enough to make me puke." Chisami muttered, Mei Ling shot a look at her, but Chisami just stared out the window with a dazed expression.

* * *

**Toshiro's PROV**

That..that...insane fat bitch! Squeezing my hand till it explodes?! Shit that hurt! I heard myself rant in my mine. Here I go again, ranting. That's all I do know...Kai..eh when is he going to EVER ask Mei Ling out. I mean come on, its' been like..ever. I looked over at the new girl, Chisami was her name? Damn..hell a fine sexy girl if I'd ever labeled one. Nice curves, smooth hair; large, non-to-chinky eyes I'd- HOLD IT! What the HELL am I THINKING?! This son of a bitch almost friggen killed me!...well almost made me lose a hand...but still oh my god! I WILL friggen murder her...well actually I don't hit girls..but..if I could she'd be on the floor right now, better yet, in the hospital in critical condition. I accidentally knocked my white hi-polymer eraser to the floor under Chisami Zhuong's chair.

_Crap_.I turned and saw her look out the window with an intense gaze, suddenly she turned around slowly and I was unable to move my head.

'Shit.' I was caught, and I still didn't get my eraser.

* * *

**Chisami's PROV**

Dear holy mother god of Neptune! Why is Yue here? I thought he went back to America to deal with the Ravens!! He knew I would be with Sakura and Kanako...is he here to irritate me? It already hurts enough!! If I could only transfer sections may by then I could find some peace...maybe I could go into hiding.

Then a pair of I could hear myself growl in my mine and tried to calm the beast inside. I can't believe it, it's like.. insane. I can't believe I hate someone so fast already. Ok maybe hate is a very strong word but still...he's so annoying. Ok..maybe it's my fault to making the first attack..no it isn't! It was his fault that his crew dumped Mei Ling-chan! Something feels funny...I feel something looking at me..I slowly turned and caught the gaze of non-other then that ugly bitch face Kim Toshiro.

Ha-ha..what why should I be laughing? I should question on why he was looking at me...something's wrong with me today. I swear. Anyways, later we got to infiltrate his home..so I guess there's nothing wrong with being nice.

* * *

**Regular PROV**

Mei Ling and Kai looked at the two with nervousness filling there gut. This was not good, from what he heard when he discussed with Mei Ling earlier that Chisami was a ticking time bomb, or so what she heard from the other girls, and they both knew that Toshiro wasn't a very good pressure cooker. The hairs on the back of their neck stood as they saw that Chisami caught their friend's gaze.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...etc..' They both thought hesitantly, thinking that Chisami was going to cause a scream and bitch.

"Is there something you need?" Chisami asked politely.

"Why yes, I accidentally dropped my eraser under your chair and I'm kind nervous on asking such a pretty girl like you." Toshiro forced a blush, she easily saw past that but didn't drop the act. Picking up the eraser she found under her desk, she handed it to him.

"Here you go." she handed it to him with a sugary coated smile plastered on her face. Suddenly, they felt a shocking electric feeling run up their arms from the touch. feeling run up there arms and spreading through there bodies. Toshiro thanked her as they began to listen to the teacher again

'What the hell was that?' They both wondered as they continued to take notes.Mei Ling couldn't believe it, Kai couldn't believe it, those two..were getting along great! Their jaws dropped five feet to the floor. They just couldn't keep there mouth closed, the impossible happened. Friends..they have become something closed to friends.

* * *

**Sakura, Kanako and Tomoyo**

Tomoyo entered the room and took her seat first, she let out a huge sigh as she noticed her cousin's seat empty in front of her. The one near the window. Grinning, she pumped her fist in the air.

"HAHA!!!" She laughed out loud, attracting unwanted attention. She looked around and giggled nervously and sat back down. It was a minute till the final bell and she noticed that two of he wolves we're in this period too.

'Great' she thought in this period, art, they might have a little bit of their space. Guess not..there everywhere. The bell rang just as an auburn blur flew through the window opening, over Sakura's desk. It was surprisingly Sakura, her hands landed on the table next to hers and stood on the next table. in the middle of the room she jumped up triumphantly.

"Ha-ha! you see?! Tomoyo that THIS! IS THE PREFECT ENTRY FOR A RE-" she didn't finish the words rescue as she saw everyone look at her with an intense, are you insane, gaze. Backing down, she jumped off the table, her skirt flew up a bit as many guys swoon over her blue colored panties. Sakura blushed as Kanako and Tomoyo tried to settle down the boys. They began to talk to each other very quietly on their next move with the wolves as Megumi, Alex and Hatori walked in. They were still pissed off about yesterday and so happened brought it up with girls.

"I can see that you face is still broken." Tomoyo remarked before Megumi could get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh no Tomoyo-chan! You kick shouldn't have shattered his already plastic face. Now he'll be humpy dumpty." Kanako smoothly added in the children's rhyme as Sakura fell asleep soundly on her desk.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't know why you guys ever came back! I thought me and Syaoran fucking chased you out of town forever!"

"You guys can't chase US." Kanako empathized the word 'us' while waving her hand between her and Sakura to show Alex what she meant. "We are proud people who is still apart of this community.

"Stupid girls.." Hatori muttered as he pulled out a novel titled 'The bluest eyes'.

"Just because you read some god damn long novel does not mean you entitled to the word intelligence." Tomoyo retorted, her temper was getting the better of her today, this is not Tomoyo's style but how can she controls something like this.

"Please, who ever said that is a fool. This novel is very entertaining and filled with racial disputes that some people should learn about." He rolled his eyes, the teacher waltz in and they all settled down, each planning for each other's downfall.

* * *

**Afterschool**

Yue was waiting outside in his two seated car, the girls formed a group near him, and they pointed and giggled at they very handsome man. Korin and Joyce were the first to get out of the campus because of the classroom they were just in. When they saw Yue, they ran up to him and started a vigerious and entertaining conversation.

"So Yue-san, what are you doing here in Japan? I thought you had to finish the deal with the Ravens."

"Their leader was shot last month and the whole gang dissembled because of not proper leader. Besides, they we're that big always." He shrugged, beneath his Armani exchange sunglasses, his grey brown eyes scanned the area for someone. Korin noticed this and asked him a question that startled him.

"Do you still like Chisami-san?" He was quiet for a few minutes, Joyce nudged her in the rib with her elbow, thinking her friend had gone to far on the subject of conversation.

"I don't really know." He finally replied with a deep sigh. Running his hands through his silver locks, he removed his sunglasses. "That's why I'm at the school, partially to meet the new member and see the twins, but mainly to focus on Chisami..."

"She was a big part of your world?"

"The biggest impact so far." Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, Chisami walked out of the school with her blazer off and hanging on her arm. She saw Yue and began to walk away till her friends called out her name.

"...Yeah?" Dragging her body toward the car, she looked up to see Korin and Joyce's upset expressions.

"Chisami..."

"What's wrong?" She was frighten, it wasn't like her friends to have these genuinely sad expressions.

"Zhoung-san we need to talk." the Vietnamese dragons stiffen before raising a brow and cocking her head to a side.

"Oh I remember those words." Her tongue was sharp and stung him deeply though he didn't show it. "A great choice weren't they?" Ignoring her brazen words, he opened the door for her. She stared at him as if he was insane but he only motioned with head to get in.

"If I don't get back by midnight, He probably murdered me." She mumbled to her friend who took it as a dry joke. Yue pressed the gas and soon sped off. Sakura and Tomoyo managed to get out of school only a few seconds after they leave.

"Hey wasn't that Yue and..."

"Chisami-chan." Sakura finished.

"They're going to try to work things out Sakura. I'm so glad, maybe the tension will lessen." Joyce clapped her hands together, excited if the results would be glamorous.

"But with those two, I highly doubt things would work out." Korin brought Joyce's mood down to about a 50 chance of happiness.

"Where's Kanako-chan?" Joyce asked, finally noticing one of the girls was missing.

"She's in detention, apparently she was caught with head phones during pre-cal." Joyce and Korin nodded, that would be what Kanako would do. It still amazed them that she doesn't study and still can do all that work.

* * *

**With Yue and Chisami**

They parked at a ice-cream parlor, Yue treated her to a double scoop combination of coffee and strawberry shake while he ordered a slice of ice cream cake, Taro flavored. As they received their desserts, Chisami grabbed a booth for them. In silences, they consumed their desserts. It wasn't till they were both almost finished when Yue started to talk.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" She asked sarcastically who quickly apologized for her brazen tone.

"The memoires, they were pretty unforgettable." He trailed off as images appeared in his mind, playing at random of all the good times.

"So was the pain." She mumbled to him, the broken couple looked down, tired, defeated and upset.

"Zhoung...do you think we can start over?" She stared at him with disbelief.

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to court me again Tsukishiro?"

"Court isn't a term we use in this time anymore Chisami-san." he smiled weakly, the surname stung but he continued to go on.

"I...I'll think about it."

"Thank you." When she looked up, he was done with his slice of cake, she was practically done with the shake and suggested they leave.He drove her home back tot he mansion where the girls waited eagerly at the arriving pair. They crouched at a window of the second story with binoculars pressed against the glass and their eye sockets.

"Good night Chisami-san." She was taken back as he kissed her hand like a gentleman before bowing and leaving. Holding her hand, she couldn't help but smile. He still remembered her approval for a man, kissing on the hand before leaving or meeting was part of number 3, always be mysterious and discreet.

"I'm home." She shouted, letting her voice echo in the halls. In two seconds, the girls ran toward Chisami and tripped over one another, causing a large pile to appear in front of the staircase. that didn't stop them because it was Chisami's turn to be floored and pummeled with questions.

* * *

**I think I'm going to end it like that. By the way, I'm editing the chapters again making a few changes like removing magic, I find **

**the part now insignificant for the story. It's almost been a year and I apologize but I'd lost so much interest in reading the **

**fan fiction...but I never lost my touch I hope. I write stories based on pure imagination everyday but I never complete any of them.**

**Happy new years everyone.**


End file.
